Snow's Nightmare
by LittleMissHaler
Summary: Snow White (Mary M) starts having terrifying dreams about her daughter Emma. Her dreams turn out to be real and Snow, Charming (David), Captain Hook, Evil Queen (Regina), and Red Riding Hood (Ruby) go on a long, dangerous journey to save Emma and end up giving Regina her love and happiness back as well. Side notes: If there can be Fairies and Mermaids there can be Unicorns too!


Snow's Nightmare

(A Once UPon A Time Fanfic)

by

Sumner Nichols

Snow White and Prince Charming and she lovingly calls him are soul mates and true loves and out of that true love came their beautiful daughter, Emma, The Savior and product of true love and a very powerful good being.

The Town of Storybrooke where they all live a mystery to those on the outside and magical to those living there. A quaint town in Maine full of magical creatures left and right. Emma didn't feel like she fit in at all. Always bouncing around her whole life from here to there never knowing where true home was until she found herself in Storybrooke and found her son whom she had given up for adoption, Henry.

Finding Henry changed Emma's life is so many ways more than she could have ever dreamed of. She found her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, she didn't want to believe it at first but a series of events changed all of that.

Ch. 1

Snow White and Prince Charming just had their second child whom they named Prince Neal after Henrys heroic father and Rumple's son. Soon after though Snow began having strange dreams about Emma. Emma and her parents had never been closer, litterally and those dreams scared Snow but she dared not tell anybody for fear of worrying them especially her amazing husband.

Snow and Emma are trying to outrun the vicious winged bird lizzard beast that is after them. They run into Snow's appartment and lock the doors. They hear a crash and the beast smashes through the balcony windows and grabs Emma. Emma is screaming for her mother to help her but there is nothing Snow can do and within minutes the beast is gone EMma in his tight taloned grip. Snow cumples to the ground sobbing and then she wakes up in her bed her loving husband next to her. She lies awake and realizes she has had the terrifying dream again. Charming wakes up to find his wife already awake in bed.

"Another sleepless night, sweetie?" "Yes, again and I am not sure why, It's not the baby of course so I don't know why I can't get the sleep I need." "You need to see someone about it, you need your sleep, especially because you are taking care of the future Prince of well, Storybrooke". "Not sure how Regina is going to like that, considereing all that she has been through and now her heart being broken, she finally has turned good and I couldn't be any more proud of her and neither can Henry, but since Emma unknowingly broke her heart, I fear something bad is coming." "Don't worry dear, Regina wouldn't hurt anyone now." "I hope you are right about that" Snow restessly and tirelessly gets up and gets her day started even though she has had very little sleep in the past week since the nightmares began. She is not sure what to make of them but the only person she is willing to tell them too is her best friend, Red.

Snow takes a break as Charming takes care of Neal for a while and goes to see Red.

It's a beautiful day in Storybrooke, not a cloud in the sky but Snow doesn't notice she has too much on her mind. She mindlessly walks towards Granny's to talk to Red. She is not even paying attention when she almost bumps into Emma rushing off to work after getting her morning coffee and dropping off Henry at school.

"hey Mom, what's wrong? Why do you look so worried." "Oh it's nothing sweetheart, I just haven't had a good nights sleep in almost a week and it's not the baby, he's fine, I was just going to talk to someone to find out what I can do to get some better sleep." "Well, that's good. I will stop by later today and check on you, dad and neal.". "Alright, have a good day, I love you." "Love you too, Mom". Emma walks on towards work and Snow walks into Granny's. "Hi Granny, Have you seen Red? I really need to talk to her." "Yeah she's running some errands for me but she'll be back in a few mintues, why don't you sit down and wait for her, can I get you anything?" "Thanks, maybe some tea would be nice". "Alrighty, Tea coming up."

Snow sips her tea and just then Red walked in. "Here's everything you need." "Thanks, dear. Snow is here and needs to talk to you." "hey girl, what's wrong?" "I haven't told anyone this yet not even charming I don't want to worry anyone". "What? What is it?" "I haven't been sleeping well and the reason is for the past week I have been having this dream, well it's more of a nightmare, each time some winged beast comes and snatches EMma and takes her away and I am just left there crying and not knowing what to do." "Hmmm, that sounds strange, maybe we should go to the library and see if there are any books about it. It seems like it is a premonition type dream, anything can happen in this town and I do mean anything." "Thanks, I know I can always count on you but i can't tell Charming or Emma until we know for sure. Hey, you know who could help us with the library, Belle, It's her favorite place, she knows the ins and outs of it." "Right, we'll go by Rumple's and see if she can help us."

Red and Snow went to Rumple's to find Belle. Snow was on a mission now not just for herself but for the safety of her daughter, Emma. "cling!" the door opens to Mr Gold's (Rumples) shop. "Hey ladies! What can I help you with?" Belle asks. "Hi, Belle! Red and I need your help with something at the library, do you have time to come and help us?" "Sure, let's go, do you mind telling me what we are looking for though?" "I have been having these dreams or nightmares rather for the past week. I haven't been sleeping well at all and Red believes these dreams are more of a premonition and we need to find or see if we can find a book or some books to help us figure this out." "Oh, sure there's bound to be something in the library."

Ch. 2

So many books and so little time. The girls split up to find what they are looking for. "Are you having any luck Belle?" Snow asked. "Nope, not so far, but wait a mintue, what's this? Decoding Premonitions and Dreams. Hey, I think I found something come take a look at this?" Snow and Red rush over to Belle who is holding a big, brown, and leather book. They blow the dust off of it. The title is written in gold lettering and it smells of dust and old book. They carefully open it and begin to read: "Decoding Premontions and dreams. Everything you ever wanted to know about dreams and premonitions but were afraid to ask". "hmmm, this looks interesting so far, lets see what the table of contents says so we can find out where to look first", Snow said in a take charge voice.

Snow carefully flips the pages until she reaches the table of contents. Reading down the list until she comes across what she is looking for. "Chapter 14 Dreams about winged beasts", Snow reads aloud. She flips to chapter 14 carefully and starts to read. "Dreams about winged beasts are terrifying especially when they attack someone you love in them. These dreams are most likely premonitions especially if you are having them every night. There are several types of winged beasts but most common is the bizzard the bird Lizzard beast. The Bizzard lives in remote areas of the Enchanted Forest and usually keep to themselves unless captured by Evil beings and used to do their bidding for them." Snow finishes reading and has a terrified look on her face. "The winged beast in my dream is real", Snow says shaking. "don't worry it will be ok, you are having these dreams to tell you something bad is going to happen so we can try and prevent it." Red replied reasurringly. "But, the dreams are the same every night and they leave no clue as to when it will happen." Snow said trying to hold back the tears but she can't she breaks down and in between sobs says, "Somebody wants to take my baby girl away from me." Belle and REd wrap their arms around her and try to reassure snow by saying "We won't let that happen, we promise." "Thanks you girls are the best I know I can always count on you, I just wish I could find out when this attack is supposed to happen but I am not sure how to since the dream is the same every night. I don't know how to prepare when I don't know when it will happen." Snow dries her eyes and the three them leave the library and walk their seperate ways. Snow is lost in thought as she heads home and finally realizes she has to tell Charming about her dream she can't wait any longer.

Ch. 3

Snow races home to tell Charming about her nightmare and nearly knocks down REgina. "Watch it Snow!" "Oh I am so sorry, Regina I didn't mean to almost knock you down, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." "Care to share?" "Well, I know you are mad at Emma at the moment but if you must know I have been having this nightmare for the past week this bird lizzard beast attacks Emma and I and takes her away and I am just left there crying and I was just at the library and I found it the beast is real it is called a Bizzard." "I know the beast you are talking about they only attack when told to by someone and the only person I know that can control a Bizzard is Byron The Terrible he and his wife Noreen. They were supposed to be the King and Queen of the Unicorn Kingdom in the Enchanted forest but one day some dark magic was cast onto them and they turned evil and could never be turned back. They have Bizzards as pets. They must be planning something and are in need of Emma's power. I would help you but considering what your daughter has done to me I don't think I can justify it right now but for Henry's sake I won't turn evil again." "Thanks for the info Regina and I want you to know I truly believe you deserve to be happy with Robin. Emma didn't know who she was rescuing, it's just who she is the product of true love all things good it is in her nature. She never wanted to take your love away from you and if there is anyway to get Robin back to you I will promise to help you in any way that I can to bring your happiness back." "I appreciate that you believe that and thank you. I just might take you up on that offer and if we can find a way to turn things back to the way they were and I can get Robin back and you help me then I will help you protect Emma for Henry's sake and just so you know, the only way to stop the King and Queen is by going to the Unicorn Kingdom, proving your goodness to the King and Queen there, and if you pass they will give you pure good magic from the horn of a unicorn, only that magic can stop the evil King and Queen." "Oh thank you Regina that means so much and just let me know if there is anything I can do to help you get Robin back."

Snow and Regina part ways and Snow continues home to tell Charming about her nightmare. "Wow, Regina really does want to stay good, I thought I would never see the day." Snow thought to herself but she couldn't hold that thought for long she had other more important things on her mind.

Snow rushes into her appartment almost running into Charming. "What's wrong? have you been crying?" asked a concerned Charming. "YEs I have been crying and you might want to sit down." Snow and Charming sit on the couch as Snow confesses everything to Charming. " You know that i haven't been sleeping well lately, well it's because I have been having these nightmares about Emma getting snatched away from me by this huge bird lizzard like beast. It is called a Bizzard. Red, Belle, and I found out at the library. They live in the enchanted forest. They are usually peacefull creatures unless they are captured to do someones evil bidding. My nightmares are a premonition and I know it is coming I just don't know when." Snow starts crying as she contiunes her story and Charming puts his loving arms around her. " Then as I was coming back to tell you I ran into Regina. She doesn't want to be evil anymore for Henry's sake and I believe her and she wants to help but only if we help her get her love back as well. REgina was the one who told me the name of the beast and that they are being controlled by an evil king named Byron The Terrible and his queen Noreen. They grew up as part of the Unicorn Kingdom but were turned evil and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't turn them back and she said they must be planning something big and evil and are in need of EMma's power or they wouldn't be doing this but I don't know what it is or when or anything and I am so scared and I don't want to lose our daughter again." Snow finishes and starts sobbing in Charming's arms. " Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Emma or you or Neal or Henry." Charming soothingly says. " I know you won't. Regina also said that the only way to stop them is to go to the Unicorn Kingdom and prove your goodness to the king and queen and they will give you some pure good magic from a unicorn's horn that is the only magic that will stop them." Snow finishes her story and continues to cry. " I haven't told Emma yet I am not sure how she is going to take this." Snow said.

Just then Emma walks in and sees her parents on the couch and her mother crying. She rushes over to comfort her and find out what is wrong. " What's wrong, Mom? Why are you crying?" Emma asked concerned. " I have to tell you something. the reason I haven't been sleeping well this past week is because I have been having a nightmare about a beast taking you away from me, and before you ask it is a premonition dream it is real the creature is real, REd, Belle and I went to the library and looked it up." " I don't know when but I do know that it happens here in this appartment." Snow finished. EMma just sat dumbfounded trying to understand all of this.

"WEll, I am not just going to sit by and wait for something bad to happen, I am going to find some people to help me protect my family!" Charming said in a take charge voice and stood up to leave. Snow scooted over to emma and put her arms around her daughter and said, "don't worry, your father and I won't let anything happen to you."

Ch. 4

Charming goes into town to find people to help him protect his family. He finds Hook first. "hook! I need your help! My family is in danger and we don't know when that danger will strike. A beast is coming to take EMma away and i know you don't want that to happen, I know you love her, so I need your help to protect her." "You got that right, Mate, What do we need to do?" Hook said. "We need to find people who can stand guard at all times of the day and night, we need to be able to switch off. We don't know when this attack will happen but we know it is imminent." Charming said. "Alright then, lets go shall we?" hook said ready to go.

They walked off together looking for more people to join in the fight. The get Red, Belle, and some of the dwarves on board and head back to charming's appartment.

In a dark castle, deep in the Enchanted Forest, Byron The Terrible and his queen Noreen are gathering their army for a meeting. "Tomorrow night it all goes down as planned, I will realease my Bizzards and send them to storybrooke, Once there I order one of them to snatch the product of true love from snow white and prince charming and her powers will be ours so we can finally conquer the Unicorn Kingdom. I uh we have waited a long time for this moment. Once we have taken over the Unicorn Kingdom nobody will be able to stop us not even The Evil Queen!" Byron and Noreen end their speech with evil laughter that fills the room. The laterns flicker in the dark as their army sits silently at the gathering table feeling pleased and honored to be part of this evil movement. "You all are excused go prepare yourselves for tomorrow night, we will meet you here at the castle." Byron said with an evil in charge tone. The army gets up and leaves the castle while Byron and NOreen retire to their bedroom to get a good nights rest. "I can only imagine how big and great our kingdom will be once we have the power of the product of true love." Noreen says evily. "I know it will be great we will be the greatest evil rulers since well the queen herself, even she won't be able to stop us, not with the power of the unicorns on our side. We will take over the enchanted forest and make it the world we want it to be." They both laugh so evily that it echoes through the entire castle and then they go to sleep.

Back in Storybrooke, Charming and his army are gathering in his and Snow's appartment. Snow just put Neal down for bed and has joined the meeting, Emma is there too after getting Henry to sleep. They all sit down together to discuss what is going to happen. Snow fills everyone in on her premonition nightmare and everything she has learned about it except when. "We don't know when it will happen that is the problem, we only know that it is immeninent." Snow said. Emma had a serious but worried look in her eyes and listened to everything that was being said. "We need to take shifts standing guard, I will take the first shift, at 2 am we switch off so it's 9 pm now, so we switch off every 5 hours, Hook, you take next shift, after that, 7 am we should be waking up so the next night it starts again, nobody let my family out of your site, keep your eyes open and yell if there is any danger approaching." Charmng finished his speech and everyone departed except Hook and Emma. Emma and Henry were staying at the appartment until this whole thing ends to be safe. Hook and emma stayed on the couch and Snow went to her bedroom to get some sleep. "Don't worry sweetheart, I am right here and I always will be, please try to get some sleep." Charming said sweetly. "I will try." Snow said as she walked to her bedroom. Snow knew it wouldn't be a good nights sleep until this whole thing was over. Snow layed down and drifted off to sleep.

Snow and EMma are running from the Bizzard once again but this time snow sees a clock in her appartment. 9:30 PM tomorrow night she now knew when this would happen but still couldn't stop it. Snow woke up startled and ran outside to tell Charming. "What, What is it?" "I know when the attack is going to happen now, I just saw it in the dream this time. 9:30 PM tomorrow night. Emma and I will be running passed the clock here in the appartment and that's when the Bizzard crashed through the window there and grabs her." Snow said breathlessly. "Well that's a relief now that we know when we can prepare." Charming said but Snow wasn't sure any amount of planning was going to thwart this attack. Nothing in her dreams suggested that it would but she kept her doubts to herself for the time being. Snow went to the couch and she and EMma fell asleep together and Hook awoke to take his guard. Charming went to bed in his room so someone was near the boys.

Everyone is awake at 7 AM Saturday morning. They all stayed gathered in the appartment talking about what they are going to do to get ready for tonight. "I am not sure how to fight these beasts off, none of the books said anything about that so I guess we will just have to get the toughest weapons we have to defend ourselves." Belle said as she sipped her tea. By then, Rumple had joined and said he could help provide some weapons but to be very careful about using them. He will tell Belle what to do with each one and they left to go back to his shop to get them. The others said goodbye to them and continued to discuss tactics. "Please be careful Belle, I don't want you getting hurt." Rumple pleaded to her. "Don't worry, I know what I am doing". Belle replied reassuringly. Rumple put his arm around Belle and they headed off to his shop.

Meanwhile, Red and Granny were heading to Snow and Charming's appartment with food and drinks for everyone and extra for later on when Red noticed something strange with the sky like it was getting darker. "Granny, do you see that? The sky seems to be getting darker instead of lighter and it is kind of red I wonder what that means?" Red said puzzled. "I am not sure we better tell the others when we get there." Granny replied.

"Here's some food and drink!" Red said as she and Granny entered the appartement carrying containers of food and drink for everyone. Everyone got up to help distribute the food and store the rest for later. "Hey, there is something strange we noticed while walking here, the sky seems to be getting darker and red, not sure where that is coming from or how." Red explained. Charming jumped up and went outside to check it out and came back and said, "Yes the sky is changing and not for the better and I think the only person who might be able to explain it is regina." "I'll go and talk to her and see what she knows and maybe she would like to come by and see Henry, she is still really upset about the whole Robin thing, I need to find some way to get them back together I told her I would help her in any way possible." Snow said. "Hurry back" Charming said. Snow grabbed her purse and walked out the door to go find Regina.

while walking to find Regina, Snow looks up at the sky and notices that is getting even darker and redder than before. She is worried and hurries to find Regina. She finds Regina at her home. "Regina, I need your help." But before Snow could finish Regina cut her off and said, " Yes I have seen the sky and I know what you want to know and the sky only turns dark and red when someone evil is openining a portal to Storybrooke, so yes Byron and Noreen are coming well their army and Bizzards are anyway." "Thank you Regina, would you like to come and see Henry? and I will still help you find a way to get Robin back to you but I was thinking, Is there a way to reopen Zalina's portal to that same time period and put Marion back where she belongs? would that change a lot or is that even possible? If we can set things right with that then you and Robin will still be together. Just a thought." Snow finished. " Maybe, I am not sure if we could pull off that type of magic but there are more important things going on right now, but thank you for thinking about it and yes I would love to see Henry and maybe I can help stop the Bizzards I do have a pretty powerful power myself." Regina said. "Thank you so much Regina." Snow and Regina headed to Snow's appartment to fill everyone in.

"mom!" Henry excitedly said when Regina walked in and ran over to hug her. "Henry! I was just coming over to see you and give everyone a hand that is if they will accept it." "Why not, The more help the better!" Charming said. Snow and Regina filled everyone in on why teh sky was the way it was right now and everyone was stunned. They didn't know what kind of evil magic could pull something like that off, but they knew who was coming, when, and why which was good to know.

It was getting closer and closer to the time Snow saw in her dream when the beasts would come and take Emma. the sky continued to get darker and redder with every passing hour and they couldn't do anything to stop it. "It's a portal, you can't stop a portal." Regina said. "They have to come here before we can try and stop them." Snow knew what she was thinking and knew it wasn't her way of thinking but she couldn't help it and she just blurted it out, "what if we can't stop them? what if they come and take emma and it all ends up just like my dream?" Snow said trying to control her tears. "We are all here and we will all do whatever it takes so that your dream doesn't happen." Charming said trying to calm Snow down but he too was having doubts of his own. They both knew this was not their way of thinking but they couldn't help it.

Ch. 5

The time ticked by and they were an hour away from the time Snow saw in her dream. Everyone was on edge waiting, watching and listening.

"The Portal is almost open your majesties" the evil wizard informed the King and Queen. "Splendid, right on schedule." Replied Noreen with an evil grin. "REady the army for the portal, we only get one chance at this and it needs to work now or never." Byron told his right hand man. "Right, sire we are ready to go when you are." "When I give the signal you go through the portal and don't come back without the product of true love!" Byron yelled so the whole army could hear him! "WEll my pets it is almost time for you to fly through that portal and bring back the product of true love, do not disappoint me." Noreen said to the Bizzards in a gleefully evil voice.

"Dong, Dong" chimed the clock in Snow and Charming's appartment. "9:30, it's time." Snow said worriedly. "Crash" and a huge bright light swept across Storybrooke taking everyone by surprise. The time had come and the beasts were here. The screeching and hissing echoed through the night sky and the flapping of huge wings startled everyone. Charming, Hook, and the others jumped to their feet ready to protect Emma. They ran outside and the fighting insued. Just then one of the Bizzards spotted emma and began flying towards her. She ran as fast as she could and Snow saw what was happening it was her dream coming to life. Emma and Snow ran into the appartment and bolted the doors shut. "Do you think that will keep them out?" Emma asked. "Not in my dream, they crash through the big window over there and grab you." Snow replied so very worried and not knowing what to do. "CrASH" the Bizzard came crashing through the big window just like Snow's dream and grabbed Emma in it's huge, talons and flew away, emma screaming for her mother and Snow knowing there was nothing she could do to get her baby girl back now dropped to the ground and sobbed.

Just like that, all the Bizzards were back through the portal and everything was dead silent. Charming and the others ran up to the appartment to find Snow sobbing on the ground. Charming ran over to her and held her tight. "She's gone, She's gone." was all that Snow could say over and over.

The Bizzard dropped Emma in the tower of the dark castle. She had no idea where she was or why all she knew as that beast took her back through the portal somewhere. "hello? Hello?" Emma Screamed. "Where am i? Why am I here? Let me go now!" Emma screamed over and over. "Will you stop that screaming!" Noreen said as she entered the tower. "Who are you? why have you taken me?" Emma asked. "You are the product of true love aren't you? we need your power to take over the unicorn kingdom." Noreen said "Yes I am the product of true love and you are?" Emma asked. "I am queen Noreen, My husband King Byron The Terrible and I need your power like I said to take over the unicorn kingdom which is rightfully ours." Noreen said evily. "If you do as we say we won't kill you, but for now this is your home." Noreen said as she left and locked the door. Emma sanked down and didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do and before she knew it she was crying for her mother and father she knew they were the ones who could save her nobody else could and saving herself by herself with no way back home was impossible so she just sobbed.

Ch. 6

Snow finally composed herself and knew she needed to get Emma back and fast. "We need to go and save her, now"! Snow said. "Hang on, we don't even know how to get there. We need a portal ourselves." Charming said. "Are there any magic beans left?" Snow asked. Everyone looked to everyone else for answers but nothing was said unitl, "I can help with the portal and I know where the Castle is but I am not sure I can get passed the Unicorn Kingdom given my history and all." Regina said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I can make portals, I just can't make time portals." "what do we need?" Snow asked. "I just need to get back to my house to put together the concoction that we will need. but, be warned this is a dangerous journey with many dangers and the only one who knows of those dangers and how to get passed them is Rees the Seer but he is hard to find he lives in the deep woods of the Enchanted Forest lucky for us I know how to find him." Regina finished. "good, lets go." Snow said "oh, Hook, Red, you come with us. Belle, Granny, and the rest of you take care of Neal and Henry until we get back please." Snow asked. "Will do" Granny said. They all went their seperate ways and Snow was on a mission to save her daughter.

All day and All night, EMma was locked in the tower with no way out. No matter what idea she thought of, nothing seemed to work. They gave her only 2 meals a day and those weren't very big. Emma was starting to lose her strength and was starting to feel sick. Little did she know, that was Byron and Noreen's plan all the time to get her so worn down she coudln't fight back when they take her power and there was nothing EMma could do about it. Emma was was getting weaker and sicker by the day and she could barely move or eat all she could do was lay there and say "Mom, Dad" over and over.

Snow couldn't sleep at all she was so upset about everythinb but tried her best to keep a level head. She finally dozed off for a bit and had another dream a disturbing dream. She saw Emma locked in the tower of the dark Castle sick, weak, alone, and helpless calling for her and there was nothing she could do. She woke up and started sobbing again she knew time was running out. Charming had heard crying and came in to comfort her. "It's going to be ok, we are going to get our daughter back, you have to believe that." Charming said "It's not that, I had another dream. I saw Emma alone, sick, weak, calling for us and locked in the tower of the dark Castle. She doesn't have much time left we have to get to her and fast." Snow said and she continued to sob. She couldn't lose her only daughter, not like this.

Ch. 7

Snow, Charming, Hook, and Red made their way to Regina's house. When they got there, Reginia hurried them inside and took them to where she makes her concoctions and such. "This is a very rare potion, I only had limited amounts of the ingredients needed to make this so don't waste it or we will be stuck in the Enchanted Forest forever." Regina said sternly. "Where do we open the portal at?" Snow asked. "WE'll do it out back and jump in quickly, it only takes a small amount to open it." regina replied. They made their way out back and huddled together as REgina dropped some of the potion on the ground to open the portal. "Whoosh" the portal opens and everybody looks at each other and jumps in one at a time.

They all drop to the ground in the middle of the Enchanted Forest and stood up to regroup. "Just enough left to get us back. Don't mess with anything unless it is really necessary." Regina warned. "How do we find this Rees guy?" Charming asked. "Just follow me and be quiet." Regina answered.

Quetly, they made their way through the dark and deep woods. Trying desperately to be as quiet and possible but it was hard stepping on leaves and sticks, they feared alerting someone to their pressence. "Rees hides out in huts but never the same one twice". Regina said quielty. "So how do we find him?" Snow asked. "Just leave that to me." Regina said. They came across a great spot to camp out for the night. "Hook and I will switch off guarding." Charming said. Snow and regina readied thier makeshifts beds for the night but Snow wasn't going to get any sleep until this whole thing was over for good. Regina hands Snow a piece of paper with ingredients on it. "What's this?" snow asked curiously. "You said you wanted to help me get my love back and this how we will do it. I need to find these items along to way in order to make what we need to open a time portal like Zalina did." REgina finished. "ok, I'll help you look for these along the way." Snow replied. "If we can open the portal at just the right time, then we can set things back to the way they are supposed to be." Regina said in a hushed tone. Snow just nodded and the pair layed down and nodded off into a restless night of sleep.

Emma was growing sicker and weaker by the day, if her parents didn't get their in time, there would be nothing left to rescue. Byron and Noreen had set 2 days from now as the day they plan on taking Emma's power and starting their takeover of the Enchanted Forest. "Everything is going smoothly" Noreen said with an evil cackel. "Yes my love, soon we will be the greatest evil rulers ever!" Byron said with an laugh just as evil as his wife's. They headed off to dinner and their cockiness and over confidence showed like the laterns that flickered through the halls of the dark castle.

Snow is standing in the tower of the dark castle watching Emma suffer and wither and she was helpless to do anything to save her daugther. She had heard Byron and Noreen say the day in which they would steal EMma's power from her and Snow knew she was running out of time to save her beloved daughter.

Snow sits bolt upright knowing full well she had just had another dream. Charming was startled by his wife and asked what she was doing up. "I had another dream. I saw Emma in the tower she is getitng worse by the minute. We need to get to her and fast and give her the medicine we brought. I heard Byron and Noreen say they are planning to take Emma's power in 2 days." Snow said worridly. "We are going as fast as we can." Charming said reassuringly. "But thanks for the update that gives us a timetable, now try and get more sleep." He said sweetly. "I can't sleep anymore, I am too worried and awake now." Snow said and she and Charming said together on guard until daybreak.

Ch. 8

The next morning, everyone was up at dawn and packing up for the next leg of the journey. Snow had filled everyone in on her latest dream. "Well, we will just have to make this quick as possible won't we." Regina said. They moved on and headed towards a back dark section of the forest where wild flowers grow around the trees. Snow immediately recognized some of the flowers as Lotus flowers because Regina had that as an item on her list. Snow grabbed a few and tucked them away and walked to join Regina and showed her what she had found. "Good, one down five more to go on the list." Regina said. They were nearing water when Regina said, " The hut beside th waterfall, that's where you'll find Rees this time." Charming charged ahead and they came to the most beautiful waterfall Snow had ever seen. Clear, clean water spilled down into a beautiful brook filled with lillypads and surrounded by beautiful wild flowers and just next to the waterfall was the hut just as Regina had said. As they all took in their surroundings, a voice came out of nowhere, " I've been expecting you." They all whiriled around to see a short man with a long white beard in white robes standing before them. "Rees?" asked Charming. "Yes and I know why you have come. I can tell you more inside, please follow me." the little old man said. They willingly followed Rees into his hut and he made some tea.

Snow piped up first and asked. "Do you know If we will rescue my daughter? please I have to know." Snow begged. "Yes you do rescue her but not before a long and dangerous journey. It will take you 2 days to reach the dark castle and by the end of this day you will have reached the Unicorn Kingdom the dark castle is not far from there." Rees said. "I must warn you of the dangers of your journey though. There is a long tretcherous bridge that you must cross that is guarded by Trolls. The trolls will only let you cross if you can solve their riddle and give them some restitution. Here, these will help you pass the troll bridge." Rees said as he handed Snow some gold coins. "Thank you we have dealt with the troll bridge before we know what to expect from them." Charming said. "Yes I have seen that too and that is a good thing to know. aFter the bridge, you will encounter some Ogres they guard the outskirts of the Unicorn Kingdom but I have seen that you have dealt with their kind too." Rees added. "Yes we have." Charming said. "There is one last danger I must inform you of, the most dangerous part of the journey, after you have gotten the magic of the unicorns, you must make it past the dark forest. The Dark Forest is filled with dangerous critters and beasts and lastly the army of Byron and NOreen, but I have seen that you will be successful against them. You will be victorious and save your daughter and return home." Rees ended. Snow was feeling relief knowing a seer saw her getting Emma back safe and sound. "Now, go there isn't any more time waste." Rees said.

They got up to leave the hut when Rees pulled Regina aside, " I have seen what you are planning, and I assure you your plan will work, as long as you don't hurt anyone in the process it will work and you will have your love back." Rees told her. Regina walked out of the hut to join the others with a feeling of glee inside knowing she would get her love back.

Ch. 9

Moving quickly through the woods, they finally came across the troll bridge. Quietly, they walked towards the bridge expecting the trolls to jump out at any minute. "Stomp, Stomp, Stomp" They turned around just in time to see three trolls coming towards them. On instinct, Charming ran to defend the group but Snow stopped him and gave the trolls the gold coins rees had given her. They accepted the coins and and said, "solve this and you may pass. I am light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for more than a minute. what am i?" The group huddled to discuss the answer but nobody could think of an answer and just as they were about to give up and start fighting their way past, Snow piped up and said, "air! the answer is air" "You are correct you may pass." The troll said. The trolls departed under the bridge and the group got to the other side of the bridge, thankful to be passed it.

Emma lay on the floor getting sicker and weaker she could hardly move. Just then, Noreen opened the door and brought Emma her breakfast. "Eat" Noreen demanded and she turned around and left bolting the door behind her. EMma managed to get to her food and eat and sipped her water making sure to leave some for the rest of the day. She had a little more energy but not much. She looked around the tower and saw herself in the mirror. She knew now why she was so sick. The talons of the Bizzard had dug so deep in her back that it left cuts which became infected because she wasn't alowed to wash or bathe. Emma sank back down onto the floor and fell asleep once again.

AFter passing the Troll Bridge, the group made their way deeper into the forest. "We can rest here for the night." Charming said. They setteled in for the night and Snow knew she wasn't going to sleep. "I am just too wired to sleep." Snow said. She and Charming sat up as guard together once again. She had renewed sense of determination and hope and it was all because of what Rees told her. "You will get your daughter back safe and sound." his words echoed in her mind and she was ready to go and fight her way to save her daughter.

ch. 10

Back in Storybrooke, Henry was feeling alone and worried. All his family went to save his mother and left him behind and he didn't like that. Belle saw the look on his face and went over to him. "They will all come back, don't worry." Belle said reassuringly. "I hope so, I wish I could have gone to help them." Henry said. "You know it is not safe for you to be there, plus somebody has to stay here and protect your uncle Neal." Belle replied. Henry just shrugged and sipped his hot chocolate. Belle was having thoughts of her own but kept them to herself. "I really hope they all come back safe" she thought to herself.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina, and Red make there way towards their next obstacle, the Ogres. The long trek was tiresome but they had to keep going or they wouldn't get to Emma in time. Charming had gotten his sword out to chop thick vines out of their path. Snow notices something sparkling up ahead. "What is that?" She asked as she was pointing to the glittering objects. "Crystals" Regina answered and that's when Snow picked up on Regina's tone and realized it was an item she needed. Snow grabbed a couple crystals and carefully placed them in her bag as Regina nodded yes to her.

They made their way passed the crystals and crossed the river where Snow had collected a sample which Regina needed. "Two more items to go." Regina said. Snow nodded to her and they pushed on. The sun was almost down on the first day and they still hadn't come across the Ogres yet.

"Bang, Bang, Bang!" The sound of large feet came crashing through the forest and they knew that made it to the Ogres.

Ch. 11

Charming raised his sword as did Snow and Hook. Red hung back as back up and Regina readied herself to take on the giant beasts. "Get ready everyone." Charming said. The hid in the brush as the stomping got closer and closer. On Charming's mark, they jumped out and attacked. Taking the Ogres down one by one until all four where on the ground.

They walked by the Ogres knowing full well that they were in the outskirts of the Unicorn Kingdom. "WE're almost to the Unicorn Kingdom", Charming announced to the group. "Aye, mate, I'm not stopping until we get there." Hook replied. They walked on up the steep hill and through more dense brush before finally coming to a clearing and seeing some of the most magnificient, beautiful creatures they had ever seen grazing in the field of wildflowers. "They're so beautiful." Snow exclaimed. Their white manes fluttered every time the breeze picked up, their beautiful horns glittered in the sunlight, and the group just stood there watching the unicorns graze until Charming said, "Let's go we don't have time to stand here all day." They moved silently passed the majestic creatures for fear of disturbing them and moved quickly down the hill and saw a magnificient kingdom glittering in the sun.

A tall castle with white glitter all over it sparkling in the sun it's tops made of pure unicorn horn magic. It loomed over the tiny village and the stables which housed the unicorns. Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina, and Red walked down the quiet streets of the village towards the castle. None of them could believe the pure beauty of this place. "Wow this place is just wow!", Snow exlaimed. "I know, I can't believe all of this actually exisists." replied Red. They walked up to the front of the castle wondering what to do to get inside.

All of a sudden the large gate opened and two knights on beautiful unicorns came out along with the King and Queen's right hand man. "Greetings, we've been expecting you, my name is Ogden and I am the royal advisor to the King and Queen of the Unicorn Kingdom, please follow me." The group followed Ogden into the great Castle. They couldn't stop looking at everything it was all so beautiful. "What lovely unicorns you have here." Snow said. "Yes we take pride in our unicorns they are our greatest asset after all." replied Ogden. Ogden led the group through two, big beautiful white glitter doors and there on their throwns sat the King and Queen of the Unicorn Kingdom. "May I present King William, Queen Marisa and their beautiful daughter Princess Aria". Ogden proudly said. Snow teared up at the word daughter knowing that her daughter was still trapped in that dreadful tower at the dark castle.

Ch. 12

"Please, come foward, we've been expecting you." The King gestured for them to walk towards the throne. They slowly made their way towards the throne. "I am Charming but you can call me David, this is my wife Snow White, and our friends, Captain HOok, Red, and Regina. We are here to get your help rescuing our daughter, Emma she was taken by Byron and Noreen they want to steal her power and take over your kingdom and the rest of the Enchanted Forest." Charming said. "I know who you all are and I know of your story, we will help you on one condition you have to prove your goodness and your word to us." the King stated. "how do we do that?" Snow asked. "That's easy, all you have to do is touch this magical unicorn horn and it will show us all we need to know." the Queen said.

One by one they each took their turns touching the horn. All had passed the test and it was finally Regina's turn to touch it. She was worried because of her past but she put her hand on the horn and "whoosh" it showed that she was indeed telling the truth and that she had turned good. "You have passed the test." King William said gleefully. "Please, join us for dinner and we will discuss how you will get unicorn horn magic that you need." Queen Marisa ushered them through two more big doors and into a large dining area.

The long wooden table had beautiful glittering white plates spread out on it and the smell of a feast filled the room. One by one food came out of the kitchen, pork, potatoes, vegetables, fruit, bread, and lastly dessert. "This is all so nice, thank you, but we really must get back to the matter at hand." Snow said trying to sound rude or demanding. "Yes, my daughter, Aria is the main caretaker of the unicorns, she loves them so much, she can get you what you need to defeat Byron and Noreen." Queen Marisa said. "Thank you so much!" Snow replied back. "Please follow me," Aria said sweetly. Her long beautiful, brown hair bounced as she got up from the dinning table. She had a beautiful white glittery gown and a matching tiara. Her beautiful green-brown eyes shined with love and compassion. They followed the beautiful princess to the stables.

They walked out into the warm, summer evening air and headed for the stables out back. Stars just starting to twinkle in the sky, the sunset barely visible on the horizon. "These beautiful, majestic creatures were never supposed to be held in captivity. We watch over them and take care of them and in return they give us love and loyalty. Their horns are made a pure good magic as you know and only good beings can use it. As you know the story of Byron and Noreen they were supposed to be the rulers of this kingdom now but because of their evil nature, they were banished from the kingdom forever. That's why they are going to try and take over, they believe they are the rightful rulers and will enslave all of us and the unicorns and will try and use the unicorn's powerful magic for their evil schemes." Princess Aria finished. "Yes, we know of the story, it is in the books back home. We want to save our daughter and your kingdom as well. They want to use her good magic to take the unicorn's magic and take over your kingdom." Snow said. "Yes, that is how they think they will accomplish their mission. They think that by cloaking themselves with your daughter's powerful power, they will be able to get to the magic of the unicorns. Here, take this, this all you need to defeat Byron and Noreen. Just get it on them somehow and it will strip them of their powers and render them useless. We don't want to kill anybody unless it is absolutely necessary. We are a peaceful kingdom and we don't believe in killing no matter how evil the person is. As soon as their powers are stripped, you can do whatever you want with them. I suggest locking them somewhere where they can never escape. They will be doomed to live with their evil selves forever and never escape." Aria said as she handed Snow a bottle of pure unicorn horn magic dust. "Thank you so much. I just want them to be some place where they can never do this to anyone else ever again." Snow replied gratefully. "I agree and you are very welcome. We welcome all kinds of beings and creatures here and you have proven yourselves very powerful allies and we appreciate all that you are doing to protect us." Aria replied just as grateful. "Please, stay the night and at dawn you can continue your mission. the dark castle is not far from here but as you already know you must endure a dense dark forest and some terrible creatures before you get there. Use some of the dust on the creatures too but be sure to save enough for the evil King and Queen." Aria informed the group.

The group settled in for yet another restless night knowing full well of the dangers of the last leg of their journey to save Emma. Nothing was going to stop Snow from getting to her beloved daughter.

Ch. 13

Snow is standing, looking down on her helpless daughter once again. Tears filling her eyes knowing that she is still so far away from her. She hears a conversation outside the door of the tower. "Midnight tomorrow we take her power." Byron said with in a booming evil voice. Just then Snow awakens with a jolt. "I saw Emma again she is getting worse we have to get to her and soon. I heard Byron say tomorrow night at midnight they are taking her power from her." Snow told Charming in a shaky tear-filled voice. Charming put his loving arms around his wife and said, " Don't worry we will be there before sundown." " I so hope so." Snow replied still crying.

At dawn, the group packs up their things and heads off. Thanking their gracious hosts and promising to defeat Byron and NOreen. They head off toward the dark forest knowing full well what was in store for them. They make their way across a field and stop by a lake to fill up their water and rest. "Almost noon, we should be there before sundown. We have to get to Emma before midnight or they will have her power." Charming said

After resting for a little while, the group pushes forward. They come to the outskirts of the dark forest and know what lies ahead of them. They walk into the forest putting their fears behind them. It is the darkerst forest they have ever been in. Thick, dark trees block any sunlight that could have passed through them. Creatures of all sizes are scurring about watching them as they walk forward. Just then the group stops short, "What was that?" asked Snow concerned. In the thick brush they spot four sets of piercing red eyes following their every step. Snow jumped and almost landed on Regina after a loud growl came out of the brush were the eyes are. Charming and HOok take out their swords and prepare to fight whatever comes before them.

A creature with piercing red eyes and long lizzard like talons jumps out the brush at them and the others follow suit. Charming, Hook, Snow, Regina, and Red begin their assult taking out the beasts as fasat as they could. "I think we got them all", Hook says breathlessly. "Lets move forward we don't have much time." Charming replies.

Ch. 14

They push deeper into the dark forest, their laterns flickering in the darkness is the only light they have. Charming cuts down more dense brush in their path and they come to a river. A river filled with man eating fish beasts and no obvious way to cross. "Well I'll take care of the fish.", Regina says. Regina puts her hand out in front of her a flash of white light eminates from them as she shocks the fish and the river falls silent except for the flowing water. They dared not drink any of it though for fear of poisons from the castle in it to keep intruders out.

They quickly cross the river and climed a steep enbankment. "Ahh!", Snow screams as she slips back down, but before she could fall all the way Charming grabs her and pulls her up. They make it to the top and she flickers of light in the distance. They move slowly and quielty. The get closer and closer and the light gets brighter and brighter until they start hearing voices and see an army campsite. "This must be the King and Queen's dark army." Charming said. "REally?" Regina replied sarcastically.

They hide out in the thick brush and watch and listen as the army gathers around a large fire and discusses the King's plan. "The King said we must be ready. The Power of true love's family will be here any minute and he wants us to take them out no matter the cost. He can't have any disruptions in his plan.", the head guy said. The other just nodded along and studied a map layed out before them.

"Seriously, how does the King and Queen know we are coming?", Snow asked bewildered. "REally, that wouldn't be obvious to know that Emma's family and friends would come to rescue her?", Regina replies. "Well, of course that is obvious, but how did they know when we would be coming?" Snow asked again. "Good question.", Charming replied. "None of that matters now, they know we are coming and it won't be easy, we haven't even seen the castle yet, but we must be close.", Charming said. THey take shelter and continue to watch and formulate a plan of attack.

Ch. 15

The darkness keeps getting darker, day must be turning to night now and there isn't much time left. Charming, Hook, and Regina storm the camp and take out all the guards there and grab any supplies that may be helpful along the way. Regina realized one of the last things on her item list was human blood. She took a sample from one of the guards and now she had all but one of the ingredients she needed for her portal to work. The last item she needs is a Queen's crown from and evil queen and she will take Noreen's crown.

They moved on slowly from the camp but a guard got away and alerted the King and the rest of his army of what had happened at the camp. "SLAm", The King slammed his fist down on the table in rage knocking over his goblet of wine. "how did this happen? we were so prepared? This can't happen again, full attack NOW." Yelled Byron. The army in full force moved out and the Bizzards ready to be released.

The group crept silently through the thick brush and peered out. They saw the huge, dark castle before them. Torches lighting up the darkness and an army in full armor headed for them. "Divide and conqure?", Snow asked. "Yes, you take the far left, Regina you next to Snow, then hook, then me, and then Red. We can take them all out together and at once. We have magic they only have swords. Be careful though and watch the sky, they are going to release the Bizzards soon." Charmng finished. They all got ready for attack each with enough unicorn horn magic to take out their share of the army.

They held their position until just right moment. Watching the army form in rows and stand ready for attack. "Don't go until I give the signal." Charming told the group. They each nodded in agreement and set their sights on the King's army and they weren't backing down until they had Emma back with them.

Ch. 16

The group crouched silently waiting for Charming to give the attack signal. The army stood still and quiet waiting for their orders. Charming looked at the others and mouthed "we go on three". He held up one finger, then two fingers, and finally three. They sprang from the brush and took out the army like it was nothing. Crashing and blasting, blowing unicorn dust left and right and the army fell like dominoes, one by one they hit the ground unconsious. Charming motioned for them to keep moving forward and they made their way through the army and up to the side of the tall and dark castle.

"Screech" that terrifying hideous scream that only came from a Bizzard echoed through the dark sky and the sound of wings swooping down on them. "DUCK!" yelled Charming and HOok in unison. They all hit the ground with a hard thud trying to get out of the way and not get taken by a bizzard. Regina rose up her hands and the bright white light electrified the night sky and Bizzards began to fall to the ground left and right.

"Run!" she screamed to the others but they wouldn't leave her. Charming and HOok got out their swords and Snow and Red took cover behind them. One by one they took out the bizzards until there were none and the night fell silent once again.

"ARRGHHH!" came a loud, evil yell from inside the castle. The King and Queen were losing the battle and there was nothing they could do. "We have to get her power NOW!" screamed Noreen to her husband. They ran up to the tower and flew open the door. Emma was still lying on the floor barely able to move. Noreen had the power stripping potion in her hand and grabbed Emma's head and pulled it back and was trying to force her to drink it.

Snow, Charming and the others crashed through the castle doors wondering where the King and Queen were hiding when they heard a terrifying scream come from the tower. "Emma!" Snow shouted She ran out ahead of the rest of the group, she knew where she was going based on her dream. They ran up a tight winding staircase and busted through the tower door. "Get away from my daughter!" yelled Snow! She took out the bottle of unicorn horn magic and uncorked it.

Ch. 17

Snow took some magic dust out and threw at Byron and Noreen. They screamed this horrid evil scream as their powers were stripped from them and they crumpled to the ground. Snow ran over to Emma and put her arms around her. "It's ok, emma, it's all ok now, we're here, it's ok." Snow said as she held Emma. Charming picked his daughter up and brought her out of the Castle and layed her down on the ground. Hook held Emma's hand and Snow gave her the medicine they brought with them. "Her color is returning." Snow said happily. Emma coughed and stirred and opened her eyes and saw her mother looking down on her. "Mom!" she said and put her arms around Snow. "I knew you would come. I would have saved myself but I was too sick and weak." EMma said. "Yes, we know how stubborn you are and how crafty, you would have saved yourself if you had had the strength." Hook said still holding her hand.

Emma and Hook embraced and shared a kiss that was long awaited. REgina had taken care of Noreen and Byron. She put them in their own dungeon doomed to never see the light of day again. She had taken Noreen's crown the last item on her portal list.

"Let's go", Charming said as he picked Emma up to carry her. "We have to get back to the unicorn Kingdom and let them know all is ok and then we have to get our portal open and get back to Storybrooke."

They all gathered and made their way back through the dark forest which didn't seem as dark as it was before. The dense trees seem to disperse some and let in the twinkling star light and moonlight. The creatures went back to their hiding places and left the group alone. They followed their path back through the thick forest and out back to the moonlight field.

Ch. 18

They made their way through the wild flowers and long grass of the field and back through the forest they came through. Feeling more satisifed than ever, Snow wanted more than ever to get home and help Regina get her love back as she had promised she would. They saw the Kingdom glittering in the moonlight and decided to make camp on the outskirts until morning.

For the first time in over a week, Snow finally had the good night's sleep she had been so desperately needing. She awoke the morning and stretched and yawned. She felt so refreshed and happy in that moment and nothing could bring her down. They walked into town, Charming still carrying EMma until her strength came back.

Everyone clapped and cheered for their returning knowing that they had saved their kingdom and the unicorns. They made their way through the crowd and up to the Castle doors where Princess Aria was there to greet them. "Welcome back! and thank you so much for saving our kingdom, please come in, my parents have been expecting you." she said happily. They followed her into the beautiful castle once again and greeted the King and Queen at their thrown. "Please, come sit with us, you are heroes to our kingdom and we are and will always be forever grateful to each and every one of you." King William said with a gigantic smile on his face. "A feast is in order!" Queen Marisa said as she clapped her hands. Her help ushered them into the huge dinning room again and helped Emma to sit down.

They enjoyed a spectacular feast, meat, fruit, eggs, wine, chocolate, pastries, bread, and more. It was all so delicious. They enjoyed their meal and The King and Queen offered to let them stay there until Emma was well enough to go back home through the portal. Snow and Charming talked it over and decided it was best to stay the night so that Emma could regain more strength before going home.

Ch. 19

They were taken to their rooms for the night and settled in. Princess Aria came to see Emma and Snow. "I wanted to give you this, it is a gift to remind you of your great journey and to thank you for everything you have done." Aria said as she handed Snow and EMma a necklace with vial of unicorn horn magic to always wear. "Thank you", both Snow and Emma said together. "I was wondering would you like to come see a unicorn? It won't take long but I wanted you to see our beatiful unicorn's up close." Aria asked. Snow and EMma accepted the invitation and followed Aria down to the stables.

The warm air was nice and refreshing. The sunset was almost gone and the Stables shown brightly with the laterns. Emma and Snow followed Aria into the stable and there they saw the most beautiful and majestic creature they had ever seen. Just like the ones Snow saw in the field before, it was beautiful, white and the horn glittered in the light. "Her name is Mystic and I have raised her since she was a foal." Aria said while loving on Mystic. Snow and Emma gently petted Mystic and Aria gave her a carrot. "She is really beautiful" Emma said as Snow nodded in agreement. "Yes she is and we protect them because they have no one else. They are born in the wild and slain for their horns and we make sure that doesn't happen." Aria explained. "That is good of you to do", Snow said "Thank you, it is something I will always do. Well, it is time for bed, you must be going in the morning." Aria said with smile as they exited the stable. She walked Emma and Snow back to their room and gave them each a hug. Emma and Snow went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, the group was ready to go. They had breakfast and was told where to open their portal to get back home to Storybrooke. After last goodbyes the hurried to the spot. "Ok this is the last of the potion, everyone jump in quick we only get once shot at this." Regina explained. "Whoosh" Regina had opened the portal back to Storybrooke and they each jumped in.

They all landed safetly back in Storybrooke and headed for Granny's to get the boys. "Mom!" henry exlaimed happy and relieved when Emma and Regina walked in. He ran over and gave each of them a big hug. Snow and Charming held their baby Neal and Belle and everyone else greeted them happily. "I knew you could do it!" Belle exlaimed happily. "Welcome back!" Granny said. They all hugged and greeted one another and Charming, Neal, Henry, and EMma headed home.

Ch. 20

Regina saw Marion and Robin sitting in the booth with their son and knew it was time to get him back. Snow walked over to Regina, " I got all the items we need to open your portal, I Hope this works, I really want you to get Robin back, you deserve your own happy ending." Snow said. "i will make sure it works and I won't fail." Regina said with a grin. "Meet me with all the items at the place Zalina opened her portal last time tonight, I will take care of getting Marion there and then we will make sure Robin thinks it was all dream." Regina said Snow nodded and headed off to join her family back home.

Later that night, Snow met Regina where she told her to meet and they place the items just so. Marion lay unconcious on the ground. "Once I open this put her in and move away it will close once someone has entered." Regina said. She opened the potion and put a drop in the middle and light filled the place. "Whoosh" the portal opened and Snow and Regina dropped Marion back into it hoping that she ends up where she was supposed to be, never knowing where she had been. "It is done, now to make sure Robin thinks Marion was just a dream." Regina said. "i want to thank you so much for this it really means a lot." Regina said grateful for Snow's help. "you're welcome, it was the very least I could do." Snow replied back. They parted ways hoping that their plan had worked.

The next day, Snow saw Robin with his arm around Regina sitting in a booth at Granny's. Regina saw her outside and nodded a resassuring "yes" as Snow walked by. Everything was back to as it should be and Snow couldn't be happier and she continued to get the sleep she needed. She didn't have anymore premonition dreams.


End file.
